vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rostam
Summary Rostam was the main protagonist of the epic poem Shahnameh and a mythological hero in Persian mythology. Being the son of a princess and a military commander, he was trained from childhood in warfare tactics and afterwards conquered the fortress of Mount Sipand as his first assignment. He later underwent a quest to rescue Kay Kavus from the White Demon, which became known as his "Seven Labors". However, he was ultimately killed by his half-brother Shaghad out of jealousy, though not before Rostam manages to kill him in return with a bow and his final breath. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, '''possibly '''7-A Name: Rostam, Rustam Origin: Persian Mythology Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Described as aging and having a great age) Classification: Human margrave Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Healing (healed Rakhsh's injuries after he was attacked by a lion), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Water Manipulation with Babr-e Bayan, Sound Manipulation, Healing with Div-e Sepid's heart and blood (Heal King Kay Kavus' and his soldier's blindness} Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Killed an elephant with one blow of a mace as a young child. Fought and killed Esfandiyār. Slew a dragon by slicing off its head. Killed Div-E Sepid, a demon who destroyed an entire army with a storm. His horse, Rakhsh, slew a lion and killed three men, one of which he tore off his head. Cut a demon enchantress in half. Chopped through an iron gate with a battleaxe.), possibly Mountain level '(Killed a mountain-sized demon by ripping out its heart. Called out the demon chief, Arzang, by roaring loud enough to shake mountains and rivers. Killed more than 1000 enemy soldiers in one-fell swoop. Battles the combined army of three kingdoms of 100,000 soldiers alone then forces them to surrender.) 'Speed: At least Athletic Human (Was noted to be an exceptionally strong and mighty Persian soldier), Likely Superhuman '(Powerscaling to Esfandiyār. Had a horse named Rakhsh. His horse can travel a two-day journey in one day.), Possible '''Subsonic '(His speed has been compared to an arrow in flight and an eagle. Cuts off a dragons head as quick as a thought.) '''Lifting Strength: Likely Class 1 '(Wrestled with and defeated Afrasiyab, a man who was as strong as 10 men. Lifted a boulder that no Persian soldier in an army could lift) 'Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, '''Possibly '''Mountain Class Durability: At least Wall level (always wore 3 layers of armor before going into battle. His Babr-e Bayan is invulnerable to normal weapons. Weapons recoil from his armor and swords and javelins can't penetrate it. Was hit by a millstone thrown by a mountain-sized demon and was fine. Fell into a pit full of swords seven times.), Possibly Mountain level Stamina: High (Crossed a desert for a while before he was becoming dehydraded) Range: Several Meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Sword, mace, lasso, chain mail, standard armor, Babr-e Bayan, his horse Rakhsh, the head of Div-e Sepid as a helmet, the blood and heart of Div-e Sepid Intelligence: Highly trained, gifted and successful military commander and warrior with decades of experience. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mythology Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Mace Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Tier 7